Quinn Fabray tastes of cherry chapstick
by PurpleTides
Summary: Santana is grieving the loss of her bestfriend Brittany to her bestfriend's boyfriend Artie. When a certain blonde that used to own her heart shows up to comfort her. One shot! Santana/Quinn Femslash


**Summary: One shot, Santana is grieving for the loss of her bestfriend to her bestfriend's boyfriend, when a certain blonde she had loved before arrives to comfort her. Santana/Quinn mentions Santana/Brittany **

**I don't have a beta D: So I'm sorry if I have terrible grammar and spelling! Oh and Reviews..are like cookies to me..so keep feeding me and I'll keep being happy! **

Santana was a Lopez. This meant that Santana was strong and she never, ever gave up trying to get what she wanted. However, Santana was sat on the stage in the auditorium, crying. She had never cried so much in her entire life, of course this was all Brittany S Pierce's fault. She made Santana fall for her and had broken her heart just like a certain other blonde Cheerio had done. That was different though, Santana had argued the case of her love for Quinn Fabray being different of that of her love for Brittany Pierce for a while now. Santana was 15 when she loved Quinn and now she was at the age 17 and grieving for the loss of her love for Brittany Pierce but inside her mind she knew that although she loved Brittany, she wasn't in love with Brittany. She would love to be with her but knew that her friendship with Brittany was more important and if she loved Artie than good for her...but that didn't mean it didn't kill Santana that the girl had chosen Artie over her.  
>"Santana Lopez is sat on the stay in the auditorium crying?" Quinn questioned walking up the stairs and onto the stage.<br>"Shut up Juno, have you come to make me feel worse?" Santana snapped.  
>"No San, I came to see if you were okay." Quinn said softly taking a seat next to Santana.<br>"Shouldn't you be trying to get Frankenteen back?" Santana turned to face Quinn, watching as Quinn frowned at that comment.  
>"You're my friend San." Quinn stated.<br>"No, we were friends." Santana said gritting her teeth. "Then you screwed me over to become top Cheerio again."  
>"I'm sorry Santana, I really am." Quinn bit her lip and Santana nearly melted right there and then. This is when Santana realised, she would always love Quinn Fabray and moved away from the girl.<br>"San.." Quinn frowned. "Don't run away from me." That was the left thing Santana heard before running off the stage and out the door.

Santana sat in her car and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she would go from realising Brittany was more valuable as a friend to realising she was still in love with the blonde ex cheerio who had screwed her over. She remembers meeting Quinn at age 5, in kindergarten and Quinn telling her that she was pretty. She remembered Quinn and her holding hands at age 7 and smiling and laughing at Barney the Dinosaur. She remembers at age ten when Quinn broke her arm and she and Brittany had to run and get her dad who was the scariest man alive to them. She remembers kissing Quinn at 13 just to try it, and Quinn not pushing her away. She remembers going to tell Quinn she loved her at age 15 and finding her making out with Puck. Then her memory stops looking at the nice memories of her and Quinn and remembers the fights and how she ended up falling into Brittany's arms.  
>"I'm so stupid." Santana muttered putting her head on the steering wheel of her car. "Straight girls are stupid."<br>"Not stupid." Quinn stated as she opened the door and sat down. "They just prefer to believe that they like men."  
>"Prefer to believe?" Santana asked.<br>"I think everybody's a little gay." Quinn shrugged.  
>"Jesus freak says what?" Santana smirked, lifting up her eyebrow as she said it.<br>"San, I've changed, yes I'm still a bitch that I can admit." Quinn sighed. "But I have changed, I've opened up my mind to new things."  
>"Quinn..." Santana began.<br>"Santana." Quinn interrupted. "If Brittany wants to have Artie over you, then well...she really is an idiot."  
>"She's not an idiot because she loves him Q." Santana argued.<br>"I'm not calling her an idiot because she loves him, I'm calling her an idiot because she loves you and you are so much better than Artie." Quinn scoffed at his name.  
>"Chill Q, I might start getting the idea you want to date me." Santana smirked. "But then again everybody wants a piece of Santana Lopez."<br>"See, that's the Santana I know." Quinn smiled and grabbed Santana in for a hug.  
>"You didn't say no to the date Q." Santana smirked.<br>"Well S.." Quinn grinned back. "I'm trying not to date people who have significant others."  
>"Who?" Santana looked confused. "Oh Sam..just forget about Sam, I'm totally bored of him."<br>"What would happen if you got bored of me?" Quinn asked looking into Santana's eyes.  
>"I would never get bored of you Quinn Fabray." Santana grinned before pulling Quinn in for a kiss.<p>

One good thing Santana noted before her brain turned to total mush from making out with Quinn Fabray in her car was that Quinn tasted like cherry chapstick, oh and she was definitely in love with Quinn Fabray and she didn't mind one bit.

The End

**Review! **


End file.
